FAMILY SECRETS
by Jennifer Hedgehog
Summary: Sonic, Manic, Jennifer, and Sonia are on vacation. Unfortunately, none of their vacations last long, and this one is spoiled too when Manic finds a green emerald in the sand of the beach, and a new adventure has begun… Complete Story 3
1. Chapter 1

**FAMILY SECRETS**

**Written by: **Jennifer Hedgehog 

**Edited by: **Kari Gage 

**A/N NOTE:** ****

Alright, I just CAN'T start without this… I'm not good at English because I'm Dane, and Danes speak Danish… I guess that was no surprise, eh? So, thanks to Kari Gage for correcting all of my fics, you're a REALLY great help!

**Disclaimer:** Sonic Underground, Sonic the Hedgehog, Manic the Hedgehog, Sonia the Hedgehog, Sleet, Dingo, Robotnik and so on are all © SEGA and/or DiC.

Jennifer Scott is © Jennifer Hedgehog, so PLEASE send an e-mail if you wanna use her… I'll probably say yes… PLEASE give me some feedback too… thanks for reading this and have a nice day! Timber McTiger is copyright by my cousin, Simon B. Petersen, please, e-mail me if you wanna use Timber, or you've got any questions for him. The royal emeralds are copyright by me too…

Best wishes, **_JANNI!!_**J

**_EDITOR NOTE: _**

This is Kari Gage I'm dividing these up into chapters and uploading them for Janni. So sorry for the LONG Delay in getting the chapters up. Heh, I started it but then till yesterday I um…kinda forgot! I got into my own stories and forgot all about this. See the Kagome Mokuba (Yugioh), Mew Mokuba (Gravitation), Kari Gage (Sonic Underground) and Shaylo Gatomon (Yugioh) for all my stories. I think this story was already up so if the chapters are divided up differently sorry.

Anyway, that's all… Now, to the story!

**Summary: **

Sonic, Manic, Jennifer, and Sonia are on vacation. Unfortunately, none of their vacationslast long, and this one is spoiled too when Manic finds a green emerald in the sand of the beach, and Timber McTiger shows up, and gives a similar emerald to Sonia, telling her it's one of the royal emeralds, and that thesecret of the royal family is sealed inside. Sonic, Jennifer, Manic, and Sonia go off to find the last two emeralds, and a new adventure has begun…

**FAMILY SECRETS. **

Sonia folded her hands, and closed her eyes. Everything was quiet around her for once, and right now she felt great. She sat in the van while the others were outside, and for the first time in days, there was total quiet around her. Suddenly, the door opened, and someone came inside.

"Hey, sis! How can you sit in here? It's too QUIET!" Manic's voice said.

Sonia still had her eyes closed. "It was wonderful until YOU came in, Manic! Don't disturb me!" she said, and sighed annoyed.

"What are you doing then? Voodoo?" Manic asked, and giggled.

Sonia grinded her teeth. "Its called meditation! I'm trying to enjoy the silence for once, so DON'T disturb me now! Did you hear me!?" She asked, dogged.

"O.K., O.K.! I'm leaving now! I just had to get something to drink! It's hot outside and I feel like a fried chicken! Look sis! I'm leaving! I'm leaving! Now I'm out!" Manic said, and left.

Sonia sighed again. "Good!" she said. Manic was right. It was pretty hot, and the sun was shining as much as it could on a warm day in July. Sonia opened her eyes. Manic broke her concentration before, and now, it was impossible to get it back again. She decided to go outside instead. She got up from her bunk where she sat, walked over to the open door, and looked out. They had camped close to a beach, very close to the sea, and everyone liked the place... Except for Sonic. He kept far away from the water, but he didn't really mind that they had camped so close.

Jennifer saw Sonia come outside, and ran over to her. "Sonia! This place is great! There're some volleyball courts near us... Wanna play volleyball?" she asked, and dribbled the ball.

Sonia smiled. "Of course! What about the boys?" She asked.

Jennifer pointed with a thumb. "We can ask them to play... Girls vs. Boys!" she said. Sonia nodded. "And they're gonna lose!" she said. She and Jennifer laughed. "Come on! Let's get 'em!" Jennifer said, and walked towards the beach.

Sonia followed. "I'm glad you like this place. We were lucky to find it!" she said.

Jennifer smiled. "Who doesn't like it? Robotnik hasn't touched it yet, and he doesn't even know we're here!" she said, and looked towards the sun.

Suddenly, a blue blur passed them, and caused both of them to fall. Sonic stopped, and walked over to them.

"Sonic Hedgehog, you're SO in trouble!" Sonia mumbled, got up, helped Jennifer to stand up, began to brush the sand away, and looked angry at Sonic.

"Sonic! What's the big idea!?" Jennifer asked, and looked at Sonic too.

He grinned. "Hey, hey! Don't get mad for nothin', girls! I'm just having FUUUN!" he said, jumped up, and left a blue blur in the air while he ran towards the beach again, turned around, ran back, and stopped in front of the girls. They looked at each other with folded arms.

"Nothing, huh? O.K., what about a game of volleyball instead? Girls vs. Boys!" Sonia said, and knocked her fist down in her hand.

"Fine... But don't think YOU are gonna win!" Sonic said, and pointed at Sonia and Jennifer.

They smirked at each other. "We don't THINK we're gonna win! We KNOW it!" Jennifer said. Sonic giggled.

"Well, guess ya can hope as much as ya want to! O.K., just go to the courts... I'll get Manic over there, and then, it's time to win!" he said.

"Yeah! For us!" Sonia said, and she and Jennifer walked towards the courts.

Sonia and Jennifer sat down in the sand, tired and short of breath. The tennis match before was hard, and especially after another hard volleyball match. "Maybe Sonic wasn't good at volleyball... But, he was good at tennis! We lost!" Jennifer said, and sighed.

Sonia shrugged her shoulders. "Never mind! We're good at different things, and we can't be good at everything. And tennis is just a game, so it doesn't matter if we lose." she said.

Jennifer shook her head, and smiled. Manic came running over to them. "Look what I found in the sand!" he said, and showed something to Sonia and Jennifer. A big green emerald showed up in his hand. Sonia and Jennifer gasped.

"Manic! Where did you steal that!?" Sonia asked. "I FOUND it, Sonia! There's no one I could steal it from!" Manic said, and put the emerald down in his bag. "Give it back to the owner, Manic!" Sonia continued.

Manic sighed. "I don't know who the owner is! I found the emerald!" he said.

Sonia was about to say something, but Jennifer stopped her. "Please, stop Sonia... I don't think he'd lie like that!" she whispered.

Sonia looked at Manic, and then at Jennifer. "Not while you're here… Beside, if he had stolen it, he'd have hidden it from me!" she said, and patted Jennifer at her shoulder. Jennifer smiled.

"Wanna go down to the beach for a walk in the sunset, J?" Manic asked. Jennifer looked at Sonia who nodded.

"Your chance, J! He's yours!" she whispered, and giggled. Jennifer looked at her funny, and then, turned to Manic. "Of course! Why not?" She said.

Manic smiled. "Come on then..." he said, he took Jennifer's hand, and the two walked towards the beach.

Sonia walked into the van where Sonic sat, eating chilidogs. "Hi there, sis! Where are the two turtle doves?" He asked, and giggled.

Sonia sat down, and began to read a book. "Down at the beach, going for a walk in the sunset." she said.

Sonic ate the last chilidog, and burped loud. Sonia looked at him disgusted. "What? Something wrong?" He asked.

Sonia sighed, and began to read again, still disgusted.

Jennifer rested her head on Manic's shoulder and sighed, while the sun disappeared. "This might be the most beauty sunset ever!" she said.

Manic smiled. "I bet there's another one nearly as beautiful tomorrow... But it won't compare to this one, no matter what!" he said, and put his arm around Jennifer, slowly.

They looked into each other's eyes like in trance, and reached to kiss... "SO close, huh!?" a voice said behind them. They jumped and turned around, and saw a muscular person standing behind them. Then, the person stepped out in the light. It was a tiger, wearing a blue cap, red vest, and green trousers.

"Hey! Mind your own business!" Manic growled.

The tiger smiled. "I did! Not my fault you were here too! And don't worry hedgehog, I have my right to be here as well as you. I live in the Great Swamp, swamps are boring. There's a lot more snakes on this beach than in the swamp, you know!" he said.

Jennifer moved closer to Manic who just mumbled something. "S... Snakes!?" She asked.

The tiger nodded. "Yeah! They're funny to hunt, and since they're all over here, I visit this beach often." he said, "By the way, I'm Timber, and you are?" he looked at Manic and Jennifer.

"Jennifer Scott Hedgehog. And this is my adopted brother and... Eh, best friend, Manic Hedgehog." Jennifer said.

Timber gasped. "Hedgehog!? So you should be in the royal family!" he said.

Jennifer and Manic nodded. "That's who we are." Manic said.

"But... What about her?" Timber asked, and looked at Jennifer.

"That's a long story... I'm from Earth, but Queen Aleena kind of adopted me." she said.

Timber scratched his head. "Well, I think I understand... You're the good Overlander, the one who Queen Aleena adopted?" He asked.

"Why's EVERYONE saying that!? She's a HUMAN!" Manic folded his arms.

Timber shrugged his shoulders. "I just heard it... Everyone seems to know you very well." he said.

Jennifer sighed. "I think I know that!" she said.

Timber smiled. "Well, I gotta go now! Nice to meet you, and I hope we'll meet again in the future!" he said, bowed, and went off.

Jennifer and Manic looked at each other, and then, went off too, towards the van to get some sleep.

The next morning, Sonia was the first to wake. It was 7 o'clock in the morning, and the sun was shining like yesterday. She looked at the others, who slept like they had been up all night or something. She walked over, took a mirror, and looked into it. "Oh my gosh! My hair is a mess!" she said, took a hairbrush, and began to brush her hair. Suddenly, someone knocked on the door. Sonia walked over, and opened it, slowly. A big tiger stood outside with a blue emerald in his hand. Sonia tread back. "Who... Who are you!?" she stuttered, shocked.

The tiger smiled. "Call me Timber... Is Prince Manic Hedgehog here?" He asked.

Sonia breathed out. The tiger probably didn't want to hurt anybody, or spied for Robotnik. "Yeah, he's my brother... Why?" She asked.

Timber gave the emerald to her. It looked like the one Manic found. "This is one of the royal emeralds... I was to hide it until someone from the royal family came." he said.

Sonia looked at the emerald, and then, took it. "Royal emeralds? I've never heard of them before... Mother probably just hasn't told us yet. I'd like to know why?" she said, and looked at Timer.

"Mother? Oh, you must be Princess Sonia Hedgehog, and Queen Aleena is your mother?" Timber asked.

Sonia nodded. "Yes... How do you know all this stuff?" She asked.

Timber looked into the van. "Hmm, I met your brother and adopted sister yesterday." he said.

Sonia smiled. "Manic and Jennifer... They went for a walk in the sunset... Well, do you wanna come inside for awhile? I think Sonic will want to meet you." she said.

"Yeah, Thanks." he said, and stepped inside.

"By the way. Can you tell me about those royal emeralds? Mother has never told us about them!" Sonia said then she and Timber sat down by the table.

Timber nodded. "Of course! Well, you see... For some years ago, Queen Aleena met me in the Great Swamp, and said she needed my help. I couldn't say no to the queen, and decided to help her... She told me about her newborn triplets, and asked me to look after one of the royal emeralds until you came, and would be able to guard them yourselves. There are four emeralds, hidden in different places on Mobius." he said.

Sonia looked at the emerald again. "But... Do you know where the other emeralds are hidden?" She asked.

Timber sighed. "Not really... But I know she kept one of them herself. I think it was a green one." he said.

Sonia jumped up, walked over, and took the green emerald from Manic's bag. She showed it to Timber. "This one?" She asked.

Timber looked at it. "I... I think so. But it was so many years ago." he said.

Sonia laid the green emerald beside the blue, and looked at them. They had the same size, and the same shape. "It might be one of the royal emeralds... We have to find the other two!" Sonia said.

Timber shrugged his shoulders. "As I said, they're hidden in different places on Mobius. I can't help you to find them, I can't leave the swamp for such a long time. I have to go now... Good luck!" he said, got up from the chair, and walked towards the door. Sonia looked after him, as he left the van.


	2. Chapter 2

Sonic scratched his head, and looked at the emeralds. "Royal emeralds? I still don't understand." he said, "why didn't mom tell us about them?" he looked at Sonia, who shrugged her shoulders.

"I guess she had her reasons. Anyway, we'll still have to find the two last emeralds, wherever they are!" she said, and knocked her fist down in her hand.

"But how do we know where to start? You said they were hidden all over Mobius!" Manic said. Sonia nodded. "We just HAVE to find them!" she said. Sonic held the green emerald up in front of himself. Suddenly, he felt something. He looked at the thing he felt, and saw a little note, taped to the emerald. He pulled it off, unfolded it, and began to read. "In town in a sewer... In the sea in the wreck of Aphrodite." he read.

The others looked at him. "What?" Jennifer asked.

Sonic showed the note. "That's what's written... What the heck does that mean?!" he asked, looking at the note, wondering. Sonia snapped her fingers.

"That's where the two other emeralds are hidden! In a town, in a sewer, and in the sea, in the wreck of Aphrodite, a ship!" she said.

Sonic smiled. "Guess you're right... In town? Are you thinking what I'm thinking, sibs?" He asked.

They looked at each other with a smile. "Robotropolis! Here we come!" Manic said.

"Geesh! I feel like a can in this disguise!" Manic said, and tried to walk.

He, Sonia, Jennifer and Sonic were disguised as robots, and searched after the third royal emerald. "Shh! Do you want the SWATbots to discover who you are! Act like a robot!" Sonia whispered from her disguise.

Jennifer looked backwards, noticed someone, and held her breathe for a moment.

"Uh, what's wrong J?" Manic asked.

"Eh... Have you noticed that Sleet's walkin' behind us?" Jennifer whispered.

They all turned around, and Sleet stopped in front of them. "What are you doing here? What are your orders!?" He asked.

"Patrol 5. Checkin' for enemies in the alleys!" Sonic answered.

Sleet looked at him wondering. "In the alleys? Well, O.K. then! I'm keeping an eye on you, though!" he said, and turned to leave.

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. "That was close!" Manic whispered.

They turned around, and started to continue, when suddenly, Sonia fell, and the robot-head rolled away.

Then, one of the real SWATbots turned around. "Stop! You're under arrest!" it said, and walked towards Sonia.

"No way! Take this!" Sonic said, and shot the SWATbot with a laser-gun.

The other SWATbots turned around, and walked towards them.

"We've been discovered!" Jennifer said. Everyone jumped out of their disguise, ready to fight.

"Don't worry! They're gonna lose!" Sonic said, and transformed his medallion to his guitar.

Sonia transformed hers to her keyboard, and Manic transformed his to his set of drums. Sonic was the first one to shoot, then Sonia, but suddenly, one of the SWATbots lost its destination, and shot a ray towards Jennifer.

"J, look out!" Manic cried, jumped into Jennifer, and pushed her away. She fell down in an open sewer. The ray hit a metal-wall and flew back, hitting the SWATbot.

Manic ran over, and looked down at Jennifer. "Wha... What happened?" She asked.

"One of the SWATbots tried to shoot ya... Are you O.K.?" Manic asked.

Jennifer nodded, and smiled. "Except for the fact that I'm sitting in a sewer! YUCK!" she said.

Manic noticed something beside her. "Hey! What's that!?" He asked, and pointed.

Jennifer looked, and began to dig. A pink emerald showed up, and Jennifer and Manic looked dumbfounded at it.

Sonic came over to them. "The third royal emerald! Ya found it, J!" Sonic said.

Jennifer picked the emerald up.

Sonia pulled her up from the hole, and smiled. "We just need to find the last one!" she said.

"Let's go then! But how do we find that wreck?" Sonic asked, and scratched his head.

Suddenly, a great light showed up, and a few seconds later, the Oracle of Delphius appeared right in front of them. "Hey, Orc! Long time, no see!" Sonic said.

Jennifer stepped back. "Orc?" She asked.

Manic walked over to her side. "The Oracle of Delphius... You know, that guy with the prophecy, and stuff!" he whispered.

"Oh… He always shows up like that?" Jennifer asked.

Manic nodded. "You'll be used to it!" he said, giggling.

"Young hedgehogs! You have to find the last of the royal emeralds, and when that's done, I'll be able to show you your family secret!" The oracle said.

"Our family secret?" Manic asked.

The oracle nodded. "I can't tell it to you before you have the last emerald. The secret is sealed in each of the four royal emeralds." he said.

"Our family secret... I didn't even know we had one... But where IS the fourth emerald?" Sonia asked.

The oracle threw something to Sonic. "Follow this map to the wreck off the ship, Aphrodite. When you've found the last emerald, you'll know what to do!" he said, and disappeared.

Sonic looked at the map. "It's... It's in the... SEA!" he said.

Sonia smiled. "So what? As long as we find the last emerald!" she said.

"But... Why does it always have to be WATER?! YUCK!" Sonic said.

Sonia folded her arms. "Sonic! We can't swim down to the wreck anyway, so you don't have to touch the water at all!" she said.

Jennifer and Manic giggled quietly.

"What do we do, then?" Sonic asked.

Sonia shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe Cyrus has something. A submarine, for example!" she said.

"Cyrus!? a submarine!?" Sonic asked.

Sonia sighed. "It worth a try! Anyway, if he doesn't, we can ask Trevor! It can't be that tough!" she said.

"And if neither Trevor nor Cyrus have a submarine?" Sonic asked.

"We'll need to swim!" Jennifer teased.

Sonic looked at her. "Trés amusing, J! Anyway, let's ask!" He said.

Sonia smiled. "Well done, J!" she whispered.

"Thanks! It was my turn!" Jennifer whispered back, and giggled.

The four walked out of the city, sat into the van, and drove off.

Cyrus looked surprised at Sonic, Sonia, Jennifer, and Manic when they entered the room. "Hi guys! I had no idea you'd be here today!" he said, and smiled.

Sonic shrugged his shoulders. "Well, we'd actually like to ask if you had a..." he said, but Cyrus interrupted him.

"Wait a second... I've something I've gotta show you before you say anything!" he said, and left.

"Something he's got to show us!? I'll bet he knows everything about technology and he has EVERYTHING to show us!" Jennifer said.

Then Cyrus said "Everything and anything... Most of the technical stuff you can get is in here." Sonic said.

A few seconds later, Cyrus came back. "Listen... I have to download a program from the net... Can you wait a few minutes?" He asked.

Sonic looked at the others, and nodded. "Sure but we'd just like to ask if had a..." he said, but Cyrus interrupted him again.

"Fine!" he said, and left again.

Sonic sighed. "Aw, man! WE came here to ask HIM about something!" he said.

Manic shrugged his shoulders. "Hey, maybe it could be useful to smash Robotnik... Let's just see what it is, and then ask!" he said.

A few minutes later, Cyrus came back. "I've finished it... It's ready." he said.

"O.K. then! Let's see!" Sonic said, and ran into the room Cyrus came from. The others followed with Cyrus a bit behind. Then they came into the room, Cyrus walked over in front of a great thing, which was covered by a carpet. "Ready to get your life's biggest surprise?" He asked, and pulled the carpet away, and a big submarine stood in front of them. They gasped.

"A... Submarine!?" Sonic exclaimed.

Cyrus nodded. "Yeah! It's built to go about 10 miles down, so you can explore almost everything and everywhere in the sea! Do you wanna test it for me?" He asked.

Sonic smiled. "Sure! Actually, we were here to ask if you had a submarine! We've got to find something in the sea!" he said.

"What's that?" Cyrus asked. "The fourth royal emerald. It's the last one, we already have three!" Manic said.

Cyrus lifted an eyebrow. "Royal emeralds?" He asked, and looked at Sonic.

"It's pretty hard to explain, but we've got to find the wreck of a ship called Aphrodite!" Sonic said.

"I think I understand. Let's go then!" Cyrus said.

Sonic looked wondering at him. "Excuse me, but… How do you wanna transport the submarine?" He asked.

Cyrus smirked. "You'll see!" he said, and walked out of the room.

Sonic shrugged his shoulders, and looked at the others. Then, they walked out too, sat in the van, and headed towards the beach nearby.


	3. Chapter 3

Sonic, Manic, Jennifer and Sonia looked impressed when the giant submarine just showed up in front of them on the beach.

"Ho... How'd ya do that!?" Manic asked, surprised.

Cyrus smiled, and put a remote control back in his pocket. "Teleporting! Trevor just invented it. You can transport anything to anyplace!" he said,

"Well now... We should test that submarine!" he opened a hatch to the craft with another remote control, and he, Manic, Sonic, Jennifer, Sonia walked inside, and sat down in the seats. They looked dumbfounded at the cockpit. There were a lot of buttons plus radar's, and everything.

"Hey, Cyrus! Do you think WE can drive THIS!?" Sonic asked.

Cyrus shrugged his shoulders. "You can learn it! I can drive it!" he said.

"Of course YOU can! You've built it!" Manic said.

"And I can teach you to do it! Come on guys!" Cyrus said, and closed the hatch.

"Honestly! We can't find the last emerald without trying, so why give up?!" Sonia said.

"If you don't wanna learn to drive it, I will!" Jennifer said, and folded her arms.

Sonic and Manic sighed. "Those girls never give up! O.K. then!" Sonic said.

Sonia and Jennifer smirked to each other.

"Great! Well, first, you use the handles to drive the vehicle itself. Push, and you'll dive, pull, and you'll go up!" Cyrus said, "You push the blue button to start the engines, and the green to stop... The second handle is to the claw. You activate that with the yellow button, and grip a thing with the button on the handle. To deactivate it, just pull it inside with the yellow button again. The lever beside Jennifer is the turbo. That's actually everything you have to know!" he pointed at the buttons one by one, and then, sat down in a seat beside Sonic, who looked surprised at him.

"Are ya goin' with us?" he asked.

Cyrus nodded.

Sonic shrugged his shoulders. "O.K. then! Let's find that wreck! We're DIVING!" he said, and started the engines.

They were still at low water, so they couldn't dive yet. Several minutes later, Sonic pushed the handle down, and the submarine began to dive, slowly.

"Here we go!" Manic said, and looked out the window while the water enveloped them.

"Manic! The map!" Sonic said.

Manic nodded, pulled the map out of his bag, and unfolded it. "Straight out until we come to a cliff, then, turn left." he said, folded the map up, sat back, and looked out the window again.

A lot of different animals swam around wherever he looked, and there were a lot of colors too.

"It's beautiful, huh?" Jennifer asked, and looked at Manic.

He nodded. "Yeah. It's like being in the air while everything around you floats!" he said.

"At least Robotnik can't invade under the sea!" Sonic said, "Maybe you should turn on the turbos, J. We're here to test this craft!" he pointed at the lever beside Jennifer.

She nodded, and pulled the lever. The craft began to move faster, and suddenly, a cliff wall showed up.

"The wall. Push the handle to your left!" Cyrus said.

Sonic pushed the handle to his left, and the craft turned.

"What now, Manic?" Sonic asked.

Manic looked at the map again. "That's all!" he said.

"Are ya sure? I can't see any wreck!" Sonic said.

Manic nodded. "Sure, dude, sure!" he said, leaned back in his seat, and closed his eyes.

Suddenly, a great wreck showed up. "Whoa! I think you were right, bro.! There it is!" Sonic said.

Manic smiled, opened his eyes, and then, gasped when he saw the wreck. "It... It looks like a phantom ship or somethin' like that! Spooky!" he said.

Jennifer nodded, and shuddered. "That isn't the word for it!" she said.

"Could that be Aphrodite!? I thought it would be a beautiful ship with a name sounds like that!" Sonia said.

"It WAS a beautiful ship! Until it sank many years ago!" Cyrus said.

Sonic smiled. "Well, let's check it out! We've got to find that emerald!" he said, and drove towards the wreck.

"We're... We're going in there!?" Manic asked.

"Of course! Are ya SCARED, bro?!" Sonic asked, and grinned.

Manic shook his head. "No, I'm not! It's just that... This place isn't the coolest I've ever seen before!" he said.

"Ditto here!" Jennifer said.

Sonic snickered. "Yeah, right!" he said, and drove the submarine through a great crack, and entered the wreck.

Everything seemed old in there. "Aw, man! Did this ship sink before the time of the dinosaurs!?" Manic asked.

Cyrus turned a transportable computer on. "No, not exactly… It sank in 3224. Or that's what the data says!" he said.

"Wow, so this ship is as old as we are!?" Sonic asked.

Cyrus nodded. "Maybe older. It SANK in 3224, I don't know when it was built!" he said, and turned the computer off.

"Pretty impressive. Honestly! I can't see anything!" Sonic said, and looked out in the dark. "You COULDN'T! Watch this!" Cyrus said, and pressed a button. A floodlight turned on.

Sonic smiled. "Great, Cyrus, great!" he said.

"What did you expect?" Cyrus asked.

Suddenly, the ceiling over them began to rumble, and a skeleton fell down on the roof of the submarine. Everyone screamed, and Sonic drove the craft into a wall by accident.

"What the heck!?" Sonic asked when a hole opened in the wall, and a yellow emerald showed up in front of them.

"The last emerald!" they all said in unison. Sonic pressed the yellow button, and activated the claw, which sat on the front of the submarine.

Sonia grabbed the handle to the claw.

"O.K. sis! You can do it!" Manic said.

Sonia drove the claw close to the emerald.

"Get it, sis!" Sonic said, and Sonia grabbed the emerald with the claw, and pulled it inside.

"We got it!" she said, and deactivated the claw. Sonic smiled.

"Nice, sis! Well, let's get up! I think Orc is waiting for us!" he said.

Cyrus walked over, opened a hatch, and took the emerald from the claw. "So this is a royal emerald!? Amazing!" he said, and sat down on his seat again.

"Yeah! Our family secret is sealed inside each of the four royal emeralds. I'm just wondering why mother didn't tell us about it before now!" Sonia said.

Cyrus gave the emerald to her.

"Well, it's O.K. now. All four emeralds are where they belong!" Jennifer said.

"O.K., we're goin' up! I wanna get back to where I belong! On the ground!" Sonic said, and pulled in the driving handle. The submarine began to move upwards, and suddenly, they were over the water again.

Cyrus opened the hatch to the submarine, and everyone walked out. They were back at the beach where they started. "Thank you for helping me to test the submarine! You were a big help!" Cyrus said.

Sonic winked. "You're welcome anytime, Cyrus! Thanks to you too!" he said.

Cyrus waved, and went off. "Let's get back to the van... The other emeralds are there!" Sonic said, and jumped down from the submarine. The others followed, and suddenly, the craft just disappeared. "Cyrus did it again!" Sonia said, and followed the others.


	4. Chapter 4

Sonic laid the fourth emerald beside the other three on the ground, and looked satisfied at them. "We really got what we wanted this time!" he said.

Manic nodded. "Maybe it was way too easy? I mean, we just got them!" he said, and snapped his fingers.

"Way too easy!? Buttnik didn't even know about it, and finally, there's a thing which ends with it's way too easy!" Sonic said.

"I wouldn't be so sure at that, hedgehog!" a voice said. A big figure stepped out in the light followed by a lot of other figures. Robotnik. SWATbots surrounded them in no time.

"Oh, great! Just what we missed!" Sonic said, picking the emeralds up from the ground.

"Give me the emeralds you have, and I'll leave you alone, this time!" Robotnik said.

"No way, Buttnink! They belong to the royal family!" Sonic said.

Robotnik laughed. "They DID belong to the royal family! Now, they're mine! Give them to me! It's your last chance to survive!" he said.

"I said it before! No way, Buttnik!" Sonic spat.

"All right, then! Guess I'll just have to take them from you by force!" he said, and snapped his fingers. A SWATbot came over to him with a transportable roboticizer.

"Uhuh! Troubles in the air!" Manic whispered.

"Are we clear here?!" Robotnik asked.

"You ain't gonna get them!" Sonic said, quietly.

"That was your last chance! Roboticize them!" Robotnik said, and snapped his fingers again.

The SWATbots began to walk towards Sonic, Manic, Sonia, and Jennifer. Suddenly, Sonic jumped up, and kicked one of the SWATbots. It was destroyed at the same. Manic, Jennifer, and Sonia began to kick too, and more SWATbots came to help the others.

Suddenly, one of them grabbed Jennifer in a flying kick. "Hey! Let go of me, tin-can! Not fair!" she yelled, and tried to kick the robot. It just held her firm.

"Hey! NEVER treat a lady like that!" Sonia said transforming her medallion to her keyboard, and shot the SWATbot, which dropped Jennifer at the same. All the SWATbots were finished off, and Robotnik was gone. Sonia ran over to Jennifer. "Are you alright, J? Those bots REALLY needed me to teach them some manners!" she said, and helped Jennifer to stand up.

Jennifer nodded. "Yeah. Thanks, Sonia!" she said, and smiled.

Sonia sighed. "Anytime, J! We're sisters!" she said.

Manic interrupted. "ADOPTED sisters! I wouldn't date my..." he said, but stopped, and held a hand up in front of his mouth, "WHOOPS!" he blushed.

Sonia and Jennifer looked at each other, and laughed. Suddenly, Jennifer gasped, and felt around her neck. "My... My medallion is gone!" she said.

The other looked at her, and stopped laughing. "You're kiddin'!" Sonic said.

Jennifer shook her head. "It's gone! Totally gone!" she said. She was right. There was no sign of her medallion.

Suddenly, Manic spotted something on the ground. He ran over to it, and picked it up. "It's here... But quite destroyed!" he said, and showed the thing he found. It was Jennifer's medallion, but it was broken in the middle.

"Does it still work after that?" Sonic asked.

Jennifer shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know... But at least, I'll try!" she said, walked over, and took the medallion. She closed her eyes, but nothing happened. She concentrated, but there was still no change. She sighed, and shook her head. "Drat! Robotnik! I hate you!" She shouted out in the air, kicked a stone over to a tree, and kneeled down.

Manic put his arm around her shoulders. Suddenly, the oracle showed up. "The time has come, hedgehogs! You've found the four royal emeralds, and you're now ready to know your family secret!" he said, "to begin, you have to stand in a circle around the emeralds!" he pointed at the emeralds.

Sonic, Manic, and Sonia walked over, and made a circle around the emeralds. Only Jennifer kept away. Nothing happened. "Hey! What's wrong?!" Sonic asked.

Sonia and Manic looked at Jennifer who just watched. "J! Come over here!" Sonia whispered.

Jennifer shook her head, turned around, and sat down on a stump of tree.

Manic walked away from the circle, over to Jennifer. "What's wrong, J? You're the only who's missin' in the circle!" Manic said.

Jennifer shook her head. "It's not me. I don't fit in... I don't even have a medallion now!" she said, and sniffled.

Manic put his arm around her shoulder. "Hey, that medallion didn't made ya to one of us! Come on! You're in the royal family too, so it's also your family secret!" he said, got up, and offered his hand to Jennifer.

She accepted, and walked with Manic to join the circle. Sonic and Sonia smiled, then Jennifer took Sonic and Manic's hands, "Let the power begin! Close your eyes!" the oracle said.

Suddenly, Sonic began to glow, and after a few minutes, everything was back to normal. They opened their eyes again. Sonic began to glow again, and suddenly, a blinding light forced everyone to close their eyes. Then they opened them again, Sonic was yellow, and he was floating few centimeters above the ground. Sonic looked impressed at his hands. "Wow! What happened!?" He asked.

The oracle threw the emeralds to him. "You've got the power of the emeralds! This is your family secret!" the oracle said.

"Cool! Super Sonic!" Manic said.

"You can transform when you want to, and transform back when you want to. But remember: no one else can use this power!" the oracle said, "We'll talk in the future!" he turned around, and disappeared. Sonic turned blue again, and looked at the others.

Manic turned to Jennifer, noticed something around her neck, and gasped. "J! You've... You've got another medallion!" he said, and pointed.

Jennifer looked, and jumped. "Who did that!?" She asked.

Sonic smiled. "Orc! That guy is full of surprises!" he said, and shrugged his shoulders.

Jennifer looked at her new medallion. This one was different. She touched it, and suddenly, she stood with an instrument in her arms: A bass guitar.

The others gasped. "I thought you had a transverse flute!" Sonia said.

Jennifer nodded. "I think this one's good enough! We need a bass player, and that's probably my fate to be one!" she said, and smiled. She played some tunes, and transformed her new instrument back to her medallion.

"Well, what about finding somewhere to camp? We REALLY deserve a vacation now! The mountains?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah!" Manic said, "this adventure was just way past cool!" he smiled. They walked into the van, and Manic drove it away from the beach.

"So, we got to know our family secret in the end!" Sonic said.

Sonia nodded. "And you got a new instrument... I'm still wondering!" she said, and looked at Jennifer.

"I guess the flute just didn't fit... And a bass guitar is good enough for me! It fits into the band better too!" she said.

Sonia patted her at her shoulder. "That's the spirit, J! Look at the bright side of everything!" she said.

Suddenly, someone laid a hand on Sonia's seat, and everyone jumped. Manic slammed the brakes, and turned around. Timber stood behind them. "Hi guys! You won at last, huh?" He asked, and smirked.

"Timber! What are you doing here!?" Sonia asked. "Ah, you have to know what's happenin' around here! I just came to see if I could find any snakes in here!" Timber said, and looked teasing down at Jennifer.

She shuddered. "Hey stop that!" she said.

Timber nodded. "I'm just kiddin'!" he said.

Jennifer sighed. "Boys are like that!" she said.

Sonic giggled. "Well, guess we have to thank you for keepin' the second royal emerald for us... We're going on a vacation in the mountains. Do you wanna join us?" He asked.

Timber nodded. "Of course! Thanks!" he said. Manic and Jennifer looked at each other, and sighed. Timber smiled. "Don't worry! I'll leave you two alone this time!" he said, and winked.

Manic and Jennifer smiled to each other, and Manic began to drive again. "So, all is well that end's well, huh?" Sonic asked.

"Yep! All is well that end's well... Right!" Sonia said, sighed, and looked at the landscape. Everything was all right now.

END


End file.
